Bake and Take
Bake and Take is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Bun * Sweet * Nutty Featuring * Lumpy * Brushy * Mole * Daydream * Pierce Plot Bun notices Lumpy putting up a sign in front of his window. The same thing happens to Sweet's establishment. The two approach Lumpy, who tells them that one of their bakeries is due to go out of business because of the economy. Bun and Sweet decide that whoever provides better service can stay open, and Lumpy gives them the next 24 hours. Bun hires Brushy and the Mole to help prepare dough. Sweet has also hired some friends, consisting of Daydream and Pierce, to help her business. The two bakery owners stare at each other with dirty looks, when Nutty gets in the middle of their feud. Bun lures in the jittery squirrel by offering him a cinnamon bun, charging him a big sum of money before allowing him to swallow it whole. Sweet briefly re-enters her bakery to fetch a box of donuts. As she exits, Daydream plays with the dough by moulding it into various shapes. Pierce, on the other hand, leaves his dough in the oven too long because he is too distracted with his headphones. Back outside, Nutty gobbles down Sweet's donuts by the dozen. Bun goes back into his bakery to tell his friends to up their game. Work gets messier as the bakers prepare more goods for Nutty. The Mole unknowingly drops a pile of dough over Brushy's tail, then flattening and cutting it as she tries to pull it free, only to rip it off. In Sweets' kitchen, the dough in the oven starts to emerge in a sloppy heap, engulfing Daydream who thinks it is a blob monster. Pierce is still too preoccupied to realize what's happening. Nutty is now bloated from eating all those pastries and begs not to be fed anymore. Bun and Sweet get up in arms asking him whose bakery is better, but he is in too much stomach pain to decide. Pierce's headphones run out of power, which is when he finally notices the giant dough blob behind him. Upon touching his quills, it bursts in an explosive impact that kills him, Bun and Sweet. Lumpy returns to discover the vicinity covered in dough. The Mole offers him freshly-baked cookies, made up of Brushy's tail as well as parts of Daydream and Pierce. Lumpy happily eats them until Pierce's quills puncture his mouth. Nutty is seen eating his way through the dough while trying to cope with his pain. Deaths # Daydream is engulfed in dough. # Pierce, Bun and Sweet are shredded to the bone by the explosion. # Brushy most likely suffocates (she is seen covered in dough at the end). Trivia * Boz, Pointy and Jerky were originally in this episode. * Brushy's tail injury is similar to Lumpy's hand injury in The Chokes on You, also caused by Mole. Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes